Maybe I Said Yes
by andthisismiisty
Summary: Talvez ela tenha dito sim... Para um estranho no bar, apenas.


Apenas uma tentativa de escrever algo depois de matar aula no bar. Posso ter ligo algo parecido já e, sendo esse o caso, peço desculpas desde já, não quis copiar ninguém, juro.

Obrigada desde já a querida **_Wafeer** por ter lido e dito que estava boa suficiente para postar, miga, mal te conheço, mas já te considero pacas!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a div-mor-rainha-do-universo J.K Rowling.

Pousou seus olhos no copo vazio que segurava, evitando desviar o olhar na direção _dele_. Não sabia ao certo o porquê seus olhos insistiam em vagar naquela direção, onde o moreno de ombros largos, óculos e sorriso constante conversava animadamente com outros caras na mesa. Nem ao menos sabia o que tanto lhe chamara atenção. Não estava ali procurando uma companhia para passar a noite. Ao contrário, fora para o bar com a exclusiva intenção de ficar sozinha, não para ficar encarando morenos lindos que sorriam demais. Ela não _podia_ ficar encarando morenos lindos. Ela nem deveria acha-lo lindo. Não, ela não era uma pessoa deprimida e cheia de problemas que utilizava o velho copo de destilado para esquecer, enquanto se jogava nos braços do primeiro cara que se oferecesse para pagar a conta. Ah não. Lily Evans era, na verdade, uma mulher muito sortuda, obrigada. Dona de longos cabelos ruivos e belos olhos verdes, Lily achava que nada podia estar melhor em sua vida. Estava a ponto de se formar na faculdade de direito, seu grande sonho desde criança, e se formaria como uma das melhores da turma, ela sabia. Os pais, que moravam juntos e ainda se amavam (ao contrário dos pais de muitos de seus amigos), eram compreensivos e sempre apoiavam suas escolhas. As brigas constantes com a irmã haviam passado e agora Petúnia lhe ligava todos os sábados para pedir conselhos sobre seu novo namorado, Valter. Trabalhava como estagiária em um escritório grande em Londres, com a promessa de ser efetivada assim que seus dedos segurassem o diploma e por fim, como se a vida de Lily Evans já não fosse suficientemente gloriosa, ela inda namorava o cara mais perfeito que poderia existir para ela.

Amos e Lily estavam juntos a quase 3 anos. Tendo se conhecido durante a faculdade, um ano antes dele se formar. Lily acreditara que Amos era o cara perfeito para ela. Desde a forma como se conheceram, devagar e com muita conversa, até o primeiro beijo roubado em uma rua cheia de flores e a primeira vez deles na praia, ligeiramente bêbados. Amos era, possivelmente, seu melhor amigo. Estivera com ela quando a sua gata morreu e ela achou que morreria junto (era muito apegada no bichinho), estava com ela todas as vezes que ela estava triste, assustada, feliz. Amos estava sempre com ela. Amos era sempre bom com ela. Amos sempre fazia de tudo para vê-la feliz. Amos era gentil com ela em todos os momentos. _Todos os momentos_.

Mas de repente, nos últimos meses, Lily reparara, ela não estava mais tão feliz com Amos. O coração que antes disparava em vê-lo, já não dava mais sinais da ansiedade inicial. A saudade que Lily tinha ao ficar muito tempo longe dele, já não estava tão grande. Aliás, as vezes ela pensava que nem existia. Os livros que haviam ficado de lado momentaneamente no começo do namoro, estavam de volta na sua bolsa e se acabavam muito rápido, uma vez que ela dava mais atenção a eles do que ao namorado.

O estopim de tudo foi quando ela passou uma semana em Seattle, na casa nova de Marlene. Uma semana longa e longe do namorado, que ela esperava que despertasse aquela vontade louca de vê-lo novamente e de se jogar em seus braços assim que o visse. Mas a vontade não veio. Na verdade, quando chegou a hora de voltar para casa e encontra-lo, seus olhos se reviraram de tédio e quando ele foi busca-la na estação, ela só queria manda-lo embora para poder descansar.

Não que não gostasse mais do namorado. Ao contrário, Lily achava que ainda gostava muito de Amos, só não sentia mais... desejo. Era isso que estava faltando no namoro e era isso, finalmente ela percebera, o que tanto lhe chamara a atenção no moreno de óculos. Ele era extremamente desejável, muito mais do que a sanidade dela pudesse aguentar.

Quando entrara no bar naquela noite, após fugir do pedido de casamento por parte do namorado perfeito, Lily jamais imaginara encontrar um cara como aquele, exalando feromônios, despertando todas as sensações que até então ela acreditava estarem adormecidas. Sabia que não podia pensar naquilo. Por Deus, ela nem conhecia o tal moreno e estava comprometida. Por pouco estava noiva!

Ela não havia respondido ao pedido de Amos, mas sabia que, se fosse pensar racionalmente, iria aceitar passar a vida ao lado dele. Era o certo não era? Amos era o cara perfeito para ela, todos sabiam. Se eles rompessem, o que seria dela? Sua rotina, seus amigos. Seus pais o adoravam, seus amigos o admiravam. O que tinha para não aceitar então?

Não era ele. No fundo, no fundo, Lily achava que não fosse ele. Durante sua vida inteira, sempre se imaginou com uma pessoa como Amos, correto, gentil, amável... Mas sempre se envolvia com os cafajestes. Eram sempre aqueles dos sorrisinhos de lado e olhar malicioso que a faziam se arrepiar, que a incitavam a quebrar as regras, a levavam a fazer loucuras que nos dias calmos, ela se perguntava como tinha coragem. Mas ela achava que aqueles dias tinham passado, ela achava que estava na hora de sossegar, não estava?

"Sabe, posso ficar sentado aqui do seu lado para lhe poupar o esforço de virar o pescoço toda hora" Uma voz rouca lhe disse perto do ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Estava tão imersa em pensamentos, que não reparara quando o moreno que estava olhando foi em sua direção.

" O... o que?" perguntou debilmente, tentando fazer os sentidos voltarem ao normal, mesmo com a proximidade do seu mais novo objeto de desejo. O moreno deu um sorrisinho de lado, maroto. _Aquele sorriso_ da perdição, ela pensou.

"James Potter" o rapaz disse lhe estendendo a mão, aumentando o sorriso. Foi impossível não sorrir de volta, não que ela tenha tentado.

"Lily Evans" respondeu apertando a mão dele. Mão essa, que ela reparou, era grande e provavelmente ficariam perfeitas a puxando pela cintura, para colar seu corpo no dele e... Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o rosto esquentar. James, como ela sabia agora, a observava meticulosamente.

"Então senhorita Evans, além de me observar, o que mais faz aqui neste pequeno fim de mundo? " Potter perguntou sorrindo. Ora, era muita pretensão dele ter certeza de que ela estava olhando para ele, ainda que, bem, ela estivesse.

"Quem te garante que eu estava observando você? " Respondeu com outra pergunta, arqueando a sobrancelha. James Potter riu. Ela sentiu que poderia rasgar as roupas dele ali mesmo.

"Muito bem, me pegou" Ele continuava sorrindo. "Estava com esperança que você confirmasse que eu era seu objeto de observação, assim eu saberia que meus olhares estavam sendo retribuídos" Ela não pode deixar de rir.

"Então estava a me observar, senhor Potter? " Ela questionou novamente, seu sorriso aumentando.

"Você parece ser uma pessoa fascinante Evans" Ele respondeu. "E, para ser honesto, " ela viu a malicia passar nos olhos dele "quero muito saber o que uma moça tão bonita faz em um bar, _sozinha_. "

Sentiu o rosto corar.

"Quem lhe garante que estou sozinha? " Respondeu com uma pergunta novamente. "Posso estar esperando alguém, não? "

Potter abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

"Você é esperta Evans, mas" continuou enquanto se aproximava "estou te observando desde que chegou e veja, você não me parece estar esperando alguém"

"Como pode ter tanta certeza? " Estreitou os olhos na direção dele.

"Bem, você não está todo tempo olhando para porta ou para o relógio, como fazem todas as pessoas que esperam" Aumentou o sorriso, Merlin, como ele conseguia? "Está encarando o copo, como se esperasse que ele te respondesse uma pergunta, provavelmente a pergunta que te trouxe aqui e além disso..." a distância agora era mínima "eu duvido que alguém deixaria uma mulher tão linda esperando" terminou com um sussurro.

Estavam perto demais, Lily já podia sentir o hálito dele, um leve cheiro de menta e álcool, que estava inebriando seus sentidos. Tentou pensar em algo que não aqueles lábios tão perto do seu rosto. _Foco Lily, foco._ James não avançara mais, estava esperando que ela fizesse o próximo movimento. Mas ela não faria, faria?

Não, _não podia_ , Amos estava esperando uma resposta, ela não devia... Mas aquele cheiro, céus como ele era cheiroso! E Merlin, que olhos eram aquele? Castanho com algumas pinceladas de verde... Ela achou que não conseguiria se afastar. Estava se inclinando, _o que estava fazendo_? Estava quase beijando aquele ser maravilhoso...

"Aqui está senhorita" um copo bateu no balcão, um pouco ao lado de onde estava, despertando-a e a fazendo pular alguns centímetros para longe de James, que, ela notou, pareceu um pouco decepcionado. Ela corou, agradecendo mentalmente o garçom que bateu o copo.

"Hm" pigarreou "muito observador senhor Potter" foi só o que conseguiu responder. Ele voltou a aumentar o sorriso. "Você não cansa de sorrir não? " Questionou a guisa de mudar de assunto.

"Bem, acho que não. Sabe" se aproximou dela novamente "é meu charme", disse dando uma piscadinha. Ela bem que tentou não rir, mas aparentemente, a bebida já estava controlando seus movimentos.

"Qual sua história Potter? " Perguntou para manter a conversa.

"Nada demais... Apenas um cara normal tentando se distrair na noite com os amigos e procurando pela mulher que, ele acredita, será a mulher da vida dele" respondeu olhando-a intensamente. Lily voltou a corar. "Acho que encontrei. " Sorriu encantadoramente "E a sua história? O que está perturbando a bela Lily Evans nesta noite? "

Lily não ia contar nada a ele. Ah não ia! Tinham acabado de se conhecer, como ela poderia contar qualquer coisa a ele?

"... e então eu saí correndo, como gato foge de banho. Chamei um taxi e pedi para descer no bar mais afastado da cidade" Terminou com um suspiro. Havia contado tudo para ele. T-U-D-O. Desde quando era tão aberta assim com estranhos? Mas aparentemente, uma hora ao lado de James Potter e ela já se sentia suficientemente à vontade para falar sobre tudo que a estava incomodando, sobre como estava cansada no namorado, como ele era gentil demais, como o pedido de casamento a pegou de surpresa e principalmente, como ela não queria aceita-lo.

"Quem diria que você seria uma ruiva fujona? " Foi a resposta dele enquanto ria. Lily riu junto, bebendo qualquer coisa do copo que estava em sua mão, não lembrava mais o que era.

"Eu acho que eu deveria ter dito não de uma vez" disse a ele. "Não quero me casar com Amos. Lily Diggory. Soa horrível não? "

"Sim, horrível" James (sim, James) concordou "Lily Potter seria muito mais bonito" concluiu com um sorrisinho de lado, um tom mais baixo do que estava falando até então.

"Está me pedindo em casamento também Potter? " Ela perguntou o olhando "veja, eu sou louca, posso vir a aceitar sabe? " Concluiu rindo.

Pensou no que falara. Por alguma razão, se casar com James Potter, o cara que conhecia a uma hora, não parecia tão horrível quanto se casar com Amos, seu namorado de anos. E Lily Potter era bonito. Oh sim, Lily Potter combinava muito com ela.

"Você aceitaria? Poderíamos ter um cachorro chamado Snuffles" O rosto dele era risonho e, dessa forma, ela pensou, parecia **ainda** mais bonito.

"Que diabos de nome é Snuffles? Não, não, nosso cachorro se chamará Donald" Falou rindo.

"Significa que você aceita casar comigo? " Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha "E aliás, Donald? Como o pato? " Continuou "porque você odeia o nosso cachorro? "

"Sim, estou aceitando casar com você" ela respondeu sem pensar. E por que aquilo foi tão fácil? Por que dizer sim a James Potter foi tão fácil? _Talvez seja porque ele está brincando_ , uma vozinha na sua cabeça falou. Ela se sentiu triste por isso. "E sim, Donald o pato. É um nome _lindo_ Potter, por Merlin! E eu amo o nosso cachorro"

"Não posso aceitar esse nome Evans, céus, se esse é o nome do cachorro, como você chamará nossa filha? Marieta? " James a olhava questionador. Por um segundo, Lily achou que ele estava falando sério. Qual era o problema com Marieta, afinal?

" _Filho_ Potter, e se chamará Rodolfo, naturalmente" respondeu o encarando.

"Oh, que horror Lily! " Ele disse rindo verdadeiramente. "Bem, " continuou, o riso diminuindo "já que você aceitou casar comigo, sugiro que ligue para seu namorado e termine com ele. " Disse parando de rir e a olhando sério "Sempre fui muito mimado sabe, odeio dividir" terminou com um bico.

Lily riu, mas o riso sumiu dos seus lábios assim que a compreensão do que ele havia dito a atingiu. Terminar com Amos. Terminar com Amos, porque aceitou se casar (de brincadeira, é claro), com James Potter, o moreno gostoso, de óculos e olhos castanhos e verdes que ela havia acabado de conhecer. Por que ela estava pensando nisso? Por que ela estava considerando a ideia?

James pareceu notar sua hesitação, porque parou de sorrir e segurou suas mãos com as dele. Aquelas mãos grandes, que com certeza deixariam um rastro de fogo no seu corpo quando ele... _CHEGA EVANS_!

"Termine com ele Lily e fique comigo" ele pediu sério, sério de verdade pela primeira vez na noite, olhando nos seus olhos. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas parecia que não estava encontrando palavras. "Fique comigo Lily, sei que é loucura, sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas, por Merlin, eu juro que já estou até escolhendo a raça no nosso cachorro" ele continuou e agora um sorrisinho brotou em seus lábios novamente. Ela o achou simplesmente adorável nesse momento.

"James..." começou baixinho "não posso, nós não..." mas daí se calou e encarou aqueles olhos intensamente. James a olhava questionador. Percorreu cada canto daquele rosto que a havia fascinado assim que entrara no bar. O que a impedia, afinal?

Nunca havia feito loucuras de verdade na vida. Nunca havia se jogado de verdade em alguma história, todos os seus relacionamentos tinham sido cuidadosamente cultivados, obrigada. Não aceitou namorar Amos porque ele se enquadrava perfeitamente no tipo que ela queria? Não estava com ele porque a sua rotina era confortável? Não estava ali mesmo naquele bar, pensando que ele era gentil demais e que ela estava cansada dele e da vida perfeita e regradinha que ele lhe proporcionava? Não estava justamente desejosa por sentir algo, algo como sentia ao olhar para o homem na sua frente? E James Potter... Oh, James Potter. Lhe prendera o olhar no momento que o viu, a enfeitiçou ainda quando sorria de longe, a fizera rir o dobro do que rira em todos os anos de namoro com Amos. Por que não?

Verdade que aquilo acabaria com Amos e mais verdade ainda que ele não merecia, mas será que merecia, então, casar com alguém que não o desejava mais? Casar com alguém que estava entediada ao lado dele? Não seria justo, não mesmo, casar com Amos pensando em como teria sido aquela noite com James Potter.

James Potter, o que ele estava fazendo com ela?

Ainda segurando o olhar no dele, pegou o celular. O número, já salvo nos favoritos, mal chamou quando Amos atendou.

" _Alô? Lily_? " Ela ouviu o namorado chamar. James sustentava seu olhar. Ela via que ele estava confuso, com certeza pensando o que diabos ela estava fazendo. " _Lily, onde você está? Eu sei que fui precipitado, mas estamos juntos a tanto tempo e eu sei que vamos dar certo..."_ A voz de Amos soava no telefone, mas ela não escutava direito. Seus olhos, seus sentidos, ela inteira estava conectada a James Potter e em seus olhos agora.

" Amos" Ela disse fazendo ele se calar. "Não posso me casar com você" Disse séria. James sorriu.

" _O que_? " Amos estava exasperado "L _ily, escuta amor, você não sabe o que está dizendo, me diz onde você está que eu_..."

"Amos" ela o interrompeu. "Não posso casar com você, porque..." Ela respirou, o sorriso de James aumentou, Amos continuava falando. "Porque eu vou me casar com outro". O sorriso de James Potter ia rasgar a cara linda dele.

-x-

Lily não saberia dizer como foi que acabou com James Potter. Sim, ela se lembrava perfeitamente da noite em que se conheceram e ele lhe pediu em casamento. E ela aceitara, terminando o antigo relacionamento de anos para isso. Ela lembrava bem demais. Não, o que lhe parecia confuso, era como efetivamente estava casada com James Potter.

Ela sabia que havia saído do bar na companhia dele, naquela noite. Sabia também que tivera a melhor transa da sua vida, até então. Sabia que, no outro dia, se derretera quando ele entrou segurando uma bandeja de café da manhã, alegando que, não deveria ter sido fácil terminar o namoro no mesmo dia que conhecera o amor da vida dela e que, portanto, ela merecia ser muito mimada.

Ela lembrava de, depois disso, ter uma briga feia com os familiares e os amigos por ter terminado com Amos e correr para se consolar com James, que estava lá por ela. Mas James não foi gentil, oh, não. James achou que joga-la contra parede enquanto arrancava suas roupas, era uma maneira muito mais eficiente de conforta-la. E ela tinha que concordar com isso.

Depois disso, ela lembrava de James sorrindo maroto, James apresentando seus amigos para ela (e ela amando todos), James conhecendo sua família e seus amigos (e conquistando todos, _até demais_ , ela chegara a ficar com ciúmes da mãe), James comprando um cachorro para ela (que acabou se chamando Oliver, o único nome que os dois concordaram), James tirando ela da cidade para viagens surpresas, para lugares inusitados e em dias mais inusitados ainda (eles tinham que comemorar o dia do carteiro, segundo ele, _só acontecia uma vez por ano_!). Lembrava de James em sua formatura, de James dançando a valsa com ela (e do sexo no banheiro da festa), lembrava de James a abraçando enquanto assistiam netflix em um dia de chuva, antes de sair correndo com ela nos braços para tomarem banho de chuva e fazerem coisas nada inocentes na grama. E eram coisas tão comuns, tantas coisas do dia-a-dia, tantos pequenos momentos, que ela realmente, _realmente_ , não sabia dizer como James se tornara tão permanente em sua vida. Mas era isso, ele estava fixado na vida dela e ela desconfiava que era para sempre. E então ela disse sim, sim de verdade, na frente de um juiz de paz enquanto vestia branco. E Amos estava lá, casado e com um filhinho. Mas na hora ela não se importava com isso. Ela apenas se importava com aqueles olhos castanhos e verdes, aquele sorriso de rasgar o rosto, aqueles cabelos despenteados. Ela só se importava com James e o com o fato de que o nome do filho deles seria Harry. E nisso os dois concordavam. Lily nunca fora tão feliz.


End file.
